Yomotsu-Shikome
Yomotsu Shikome (ヨモツシコメ, Yomotsushikome) is a recurring demon in the series. It made its first appearance in the novel, and later appears in the games series. History The Yomotsu-shikome (黄泉醜女) in Japanese mythology are residents of the underworld, or Yomi. In the myth, Izanagi, longing to be with his deceased wife Izanami, attempted to retrieve her from the Yomi. When he saw Izanami's rotten and ugly self, he ran away, and Izanami ordered the Yomotsu-Shikome, the "old hags of the Yomi" to chase after him. Izanagi slowed them down by throwing down his headdress and sacred comb, which turned into grapes and bamboo shoots respectively, and caused the Shikome to stop and eat the food, enabling Izanagi to escape the underworld. Appearances *''Digital Devil Story: Megami Tensei'' *''Shin Megami Tensei if...: Kijo Clan *Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne: Femme Race *Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE: Femme Race *Shin Megami Tensei IV: Femme Race as '''Shikome' *''Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner: Kijo Clan *Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner 2: Brute Race as '''Shikome' *''Shin Megami Tensei: Persona: Femme Order *Persona 3: Hermit Arcana *Persona 3 FES: Hermit Arcana *Persona 4: Fool Arcana *Shin Megami Tensei Trading Card: Card Summoner: Kijo Clan Profile ''Digital Devil Story: Megami Tensei Yomotsu Shikome appears in Digital Devil Story: Megami Tensei as a guardian to Izanami. During Akemi Nakajima's visions of the past, Yomotsu Shikome served as some sort of bodyguard to the decaying Izanami, which attacked Izanagi as he abandoned her. In the present, Yomotsu Shikome served as the tomb guardian of Izanami's tomb, deep within Shirasagi Mound. Yomotsu Shikome brutally killed anyone who entered the tomb, and she attempted to kill Nakajima when he first entered. After Yomotsu Shikome realizes Yumiko Shirasagi is the reincarnation of Izanami, she aids Nakajima by leading him deeper into the tomb and then throwing up some stones which were used to summon Hi-no-Kagutsuchi. When Loki enters the tomb, Yomotsu Shikome attempts to stop him. Loki brutally kills Yomotsu Shikome by ripping her heart out. The Yomotsu Shikome featured in the novel is described as a disgusting, blubbery woman with a frog-like head and rancid breath. She wore a robe that was way smaller than her massive body, which could not even cover her breasts, which hung down near her stomach. This is radically different from her depiction in recent games. ''Shin Megami Tensei: Persona'' Yomotsu Shikome is a demon of the Femme Order and begins appearing in groups of three in the SEBEC Building basement. They attack in a group formed into a single file line. ''Persona 4'' The Yomotsu-Shikome Persona can be easily retrieved from Shuffle Time Yukiko's Castle and the Steamy Bathhouse dungeon within the Midnight Channel. Stats ''Megami Tensei'' As an enemy: As an ally: ''Shin Megami Tensei IV'' |Curse = Null |Ailmentresistance = Resist: Poison |Normalattack = Physical, one hit, one enemy |Skill1 = Stun Needles |Effect1 = Medium Gun damage to random enemies, hits 1-3 times, chance of inflicting Bind |Cost1 = 14 MP |Level1 = Innate |Skill2 = Tarunda |Effect2 = Decreases all enemies' attack |Cost2 = 15 MP |Level2 = Innate |Skill3 = Gun Pleroma |Effect3 = Strengthens Gun attacks by 25% |Cost3 = N/A |Level3 = 25 |Evolveinto= Yomotsu-Ikusa |Evolveintolevel= 31 }} ''Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner 2'' ''Shin Megami Tensei: Persona'' ''Persona 3 FES'' ''Persona 4'' Gallery Category:Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne Demons Category:Femme Race Category:Hermit Arcana Category:Fool Arcana Category:Kijo Clan Category:Japanese Mythology Category:Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE Demons Category:Chaos Demons in Shin Megami Tensei: IMAGINE Category:Shin Megami Tensei IV Demons Category:Shin Megami Tensei Trading Card: Card Summoner Demons Category:Chaos Demons in Shin Megami Tensei IV